1. Field
The described technology generally relates to organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display includes a plurality of OLEDs, each including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the hole and electron injection electrodes. OLED display are self-emissive display devices that emit light when excitons, which are generated when holes injected into the hole injection electrode and electrons injected into the electron injection electrode combine with each other and fall from an excited state to a ground state.
Since OLED displays are self-emissive, they do not require an additional light source and thus can be operated at low voltages and can be manufactured to have a thin profile and to be light-weight. Additionally, due to the high-quality characteristics of these displays such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and quick response speeds, OLED displays are regarded as next-generation display devices.